


Practice Makes Perfect

by ximeria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Semipublic Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks Merlin should work on his stealth technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the porn battle VII with the prompt of _quiet_

Arthur considers ramming a sock into Merlin's mouth, to somehow shut him up.

Not that the moaning and whimpering and demands for _more_ and _faster_ aren't good for his ego and surely, they guide him, telling him that he's doing it right. No, the problem is they have to be quiet.

He can't even blame Merlin for their chosen location for this... tryst. Actually, it was all his own fault for being too impatient. He'd been in his father's company all day and he needed something that would make him feel alive.

He'd headed for the armoury, intending to train till he fell over. What he _had_ found there, had been Merlin, waiting for him.

There'd barely been a 'hello' exchanged before Arthur had had Merlin pressed up against the wall.

Which left them here, in the armoury, Arthur having bent Merlin over the nearest table, breeches around his knees, among many a sharp object.

It doesn't seem like Merlin is objecting though. Arthur growls and curves his hand over Merlin's mouth.

"Shut up," he grounds out. "Half of Camelot can hear you."

Merlin obviously isn't feeling repentant, as he sinks his teeth into the fleshy part of Arthur's palm. Arthur yelps and drives harder into Merlin, who in turn is, if possible, louder.

"Good," Merlin gasps. "They'll think you're torturing me."

Arthur snorts and puts both his hands on Merlin's hips, moving faster, chasing his release.

Merlin braces himself against the table with one hand and grabs Arthur's with the other, guiding his hand forward.

Arthur smirks. "Only," he sneers, "if you promise me you'll be _quiet."_

"Pompous prat," Merlin says, but there's little if any force behind the words. Arthur can hear and feel him breathing so very hard and Arthur's not going to leave him hanging. Curling his fingers around Merlin's cock, Arthur loses himself in the moment.

He can tell Merlin's reaching up and behind his head to grab at Arthur when he comes and Arthur lets him, feels the tug on his hair, the sweaty skin of Merlin's back against his chest.

Arthur finally opens his eyes, drawing out his own climax. His body feels light for a moment, as he moves slower and slower, until he's completely spent.

He stays where he is, for a few minutes. Soft inside Merlin now, but neither of them in a hurry to part. Even if they should, even if there's the ever present risk of being discovered in such a compromising situation.

Arthur looks down at Merlin's bare shoulder. He can't help himself, as he bites down into the tendon where neck and shoulder meet.

Merlin really should practice being more quiet.

Arthur decides to share the idea. "Merlin," he says, rubbing his fingers against Merlin's abdomen. "I think we have to work on your stealth technique... or lack thereof."

"Uh-huh," Merlin mumbles, sounding only half-awake.

"I'd say..." Arthur says slowly. "In ten minutes, my chambers."

Arthur can feel the chuckle vibrating through Merlin and it makes him smile even wider.

The End


End file.
